


Remember Me

by Kyni, OrphielBurrito



Series: Of time and universes [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 22:11:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11723610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyni/pseuds/Kyni, https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrphielBurrito/pseuds/OrphielBurrito
Summary: After the rift at the end of the universe was fixed, the Doctor and the Master go their separate ways and have very different reactions to the whole ordeal. Or... maybe not so different. (Of time and universes pt. 2)





	Remember Me

It had all been a terrible mistake.

Not a mistake, no. They couldn't... they couldn't possibly call it a mistake. They had  _saved_ the Master. Saved the world, again. The Time Lords would not cross the rift and enter in this realm and destroy it. All would be fine. It was just a side effect, an unpleasant one, one that they were not too sure how to deal with. Because once again, they were alone.

The Master had forgotten everything. All that had happened between his escape and the closing of the breech. He had forgotten the touching, the things unsaid, the little truths in the middle of a field of lies. The Doctor  _knew_ they shouldn't have been so open and trusting. This kind of thing always blew up in their face sooner or later. In this case, the blowing up had taken the form of a very angry Master.

He had refrained from yelling at them when they had crashed in front of him, probably because they were in a very obvious state of distress. This time, he didn't keep his calm. He told them how much he blamed them, how they should have come for him, how they had abandoned him. They could tell that he was in pain, suffering from having his life force drained away, and they tried to offer their help yet again – only to have him decide to run away with his newly repaired TARDIS.

And so they went their own way to do the only thing that made sense : trying to find Clara.

  
  


The Master was told the whole story by Lucky – including some parts the Doctor did not know about. How he had met an Earth girl before, one that helped him after his escape. The following telling of him not trying to kill the Doctor made some sense, knowing that he had had a companion, however briefly. It seemed like this girl had managed to make him slightly calmer, if not _peaceful_. Disgusting. And there was this touching, and the night spent in a closet. He couldn't quite believe it.

The problem was that this girl was nowhere to be found. He was curious as to what she had done to him to make him softer, what kind of weird powers she had. Maybe part of him wanted to find a bit of this quiet again. After all, the drums kept on banging, calling to war, making his head hurt as if it were pierced with a thousand blades at once. Maybe she could make it stop.

He was still dying. Slowly but surely, he was dying. He was the Master of Disguise, the Master of Survival, and life was escaping him. If she had made his mind softer, maybe... maybe she could also help with that.

He was certainly not going to ask the Doctor for help.

 


End file.
